


Baby, It's Cold Inside

by inner_tempest



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_tempest/pseuds/inner_tempest
Summary: It was a blistery evening in mid-December when the heat in the Halcyon went out.
Relationships: Toby Hamilton/Adil Joshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Halcyon winter holidays 2020





	Baby, It's Cold Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucy_Ferrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Ferrier/gifts).



> Happy holidays @Lucy_Ferrier! You gave me so much to work with and I hope it shows!  
> (I won't state my favorite part because *spoilers*.)
> 
> Prompt: Adil stealing Toby's clothes because he's cold. Toby is a human hot water bottle. Just Toby and Adil being silly in Toby's room.
> 
> Halcyon does not belong to me. This is sad, but a fact of life.

It was a blistery evening in mid-December when the heat in the Halcyon went out.

The lights had flickered for just a moment, something that wasn’t terribly uncommon, but it was everything that came after that wasn’t as common. People started looking very uncomfortable, women seemed to be shivering in their fancy dresses.

Adil was slightly confused as people started leaving the lounge, mostly starting with women but soon just about everyone. Nothing seemed _different_ to Adil, except maybe for a slight, cool draft that seemed to be permeating the room. Someone must have left the back door open…Adil glanced around for a staff member that could check on that, but no one was readily available. He made a mental note to ask someone as soon as he saw someone.

But even with everyone leaving, Toby still sat at the bar, thoroughly engrossed in his book, clearly ignorant to everything going on around him. Adil both loved and hated when Toby did this. It was nice having him right there, but one hell of a distraction. And Toby knew _exactly_ what he was doing to his lover.

Because of course, Toby would occasionally glance up at Adil with a sly grin, as was his way.

“Is something the matter, Mr. Joshi?” Toby asked innocently as Adil took a moment to confusedly look around the emptying bar.

“Where’s everybody going?” Adil tried to keep professionalism in his voice. Even with as few people around as there was, it would be careless to talk to Toby casually.

Adil thought hard. What could be the cause of all this? The Blitz had ended earlier that year, shortly after the Halcyon had been completely remodeled. People didn’t empty out of spaces in droves anymore. But the lounge was practically empty and it had just turned ten o’clock on a Friday night. Nothing connected.

Toby raised an eyebrow at Adil’s question. “The heat’s gone out,” he finally said simply, as if it was just another thing that happened regularly.

“Has it?”

It most definitely was _not_ another thing that happened regularly.

“I suppose that blazer is a bit too thick to be able to tell,” Toby teased, giving that toothy grin that drove Adil wild.

Adil worked very hard to resist a soft snort of laughter and mostly succeeded. A soft _hah_ still came out. Toby knew exactly how thick the pressed white blazer was. He had taken it off of Adil more times than anyone would have been able to count. So he just gave a half smile. “It is quite thick, sir. Are you not cold as well?”

Toby’s grin widened. “I keep quite warm,” he said, a fact that Adil knew, of course. “It doesn’t bother me. But there’s barely anyone here…do you need me to clear out?”

Adil looked around again. The lounge was nearly empty by now. Toby clearing out…and _everyone_ clearing out might allow Adil the chance to clean up early. Which meant he could go up to Toby’s room sooner and spend more time doing things other than just cuddling in silence. Not that Adil minded cuddling in silence, just that there were other things to do that were much more fun.

So Adil gave a half shrug. “No need, sir,” he started wiping down the counter as another couple left. He knew he couldn’t let the excitement of the idea into his voice. Toby was still indirectly his boss, and he absolutely could not force him out of the lounge. Not in front of people, anyway. “Stay as late as you’d like,” Adil said with a professional barman’s smile.

With a sly grin, Toby went back to his book.

Not even forty-five minutes later, the lounge was completely empty aside from Toby. The band had even cleared out aside from the pianist that had replaced Sonny. He looked up from the piano, realizing that the space was empty. Adil waved him off, and the man gave a grateful nod before leaving as well.

A moment later, Emma came into the lounge, looking around. She didn’t look terribly happy to be there either. “Toby,” she smiled at the man anyway. “What on earth are you doing still here? It’s freezing!”

“I’m fine,” Toby insisted, closing his book. “I was just about to go anyway. Wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“We’re hoping someone can come out to look at the heating tomorrow,” Emma said, a barely there trace of bitterness in her voice. “People aren’t very happy. We’re doing what we can.”

She didn’t need to convince Toby or Adil, of course, but they both knew she had been telling people just that all night, and if it helped to say it to more considerate people, then so be it.

“Of course you are,” Toby gave her a sympathetic look and patted her hand comfortingly. “People should understand…it’s no fault of yours. There is a war on.”

Emma nodded tiredly at him before turning to Adil. “Mr. Joshi, if you’d like to clean up early, I doubt anyone will be coming back down. Have the rest of your night to yourself.”

“Thank you Ms. Garland,” Adil tried to keep the joy from his voice.

“And if you wouldn’t mind bringing up a coffee when you’re done,” Toby stood, putting his book in the inside pocket of his jacket and smiling at Adil. “It would be much appreciated, Mr. Joshi.”

“Of course, Mr. Hamilton. I’ll bring it up as soon as I finish.”

Toby walked over to Emma, and the two left the lounge area, talking in low voices that Adil couldn’t hear. Tom came up from the wine cellar, looking around. “Has everyone cleared out?” he asked Adil.

Adil nodded. “Ms. Garland has given us permission to clean up early,” he pressed a cloth into Tom’s hand.

Tom smiled. “How nice. And on a Friday. Maybe the heating should go out more often.”

***

Cleaning had gone quickly enough, and less than an hour later, Adil found himself taking the familiar staff stairs to Toby’s room. He knocked lightly, keeping his expression schooled until Toby opened the door, beaming at his lover.

“Thank you, Mr. Joshi…you can just bring that in…”

As Adil set down the tray, Toby closed and locked the door, pushing Adil against the wall and kissing him deeply. He cradled Adil’s face in his hands. “Hello,” Adil said with a laugh, pressing a light kiss to Toby’s lips.

“Hello,” Toby said, slightly breathless. He slipped his hands under Adil’s blazer, unbuttoning it and pulling it off.

For the first time that night, Adil was realizing just how cold it was. A shiver ran through his whole body. “My God, Toby! How are you not feeling this?”

Toby was too busy nuzzling Adil’s neck. “’s not so bad.”

“It’s freezing!”

“You’re just cold because you’re so scrappy.”

Adil rolled his eyes at this comment. He was pretty sure he wasn’t cold because he was so scrappy. After all, he had watched everyone leave the lounge in droves once the temperature started dropping. “Toby,” he sighed exasperatedly. “I’m not cold because I’m so scrappy. I’m cold because there’s no heat in this damn building.”

Of course, Toby wasn’t suffering. Adil knew his lover was a human hot water bottle at the best of times. It was nice curling up beside him on colder nights, soaking in the heat that Toby radiated.

But this was absurd. Adil wasn’t sure even Toby could beat the freezing temperatures in the Halcyon at the moment.

Toby was still cradling Adil as he slowly removed his clothes. “Let me warm you up,” Toby continued to undress his lover. Adil could feel how warm Toby’s hands were, how warm his body was. He still felt chilled to the bone…though perhaps not as bad as it had been before. Adil couldn’t deny that he was slightly distracted from the cold as Toby’s hands roamed, teasing all the spots of Adil’s body that he had discovered so lovingly. “Stay tonight,” Toby whispered in Adil’s ear.

Adil couldn’t help a soft bark of laughter. “Toby…I think it’s warmer in my flat than it is here. And the window in my flat doesn’t shut properly. It’s freezing.”

“You’re being so dramatic,” Toby pouted.

“I’m not being dramatic,” Adil rubbed his nose against Toby’s. “It’s just the facts.”

Shrugging off his robe, Toby gave Adil a _Look_. “Do you not trust me to keep you warm?”

“Fine. But only because _of course_ I trust you. And only because I’m layering your clothes until I’m _actually_ warm.”

“I’m not sure I want you wearing that much clothing,” Toby laughed. “But if you must.”

“I must.”

It seemed to get colder and colder, the chill of the December air drifting into the building. There was a draft with every tiny crack in the structure, every window that wasn’t quite reinforced. Of course, the building was meant to hold in heat, but as there was no heat, there was no fighting the chill.

At the moment, Adil was thinking he should just pull his blazer back on as Toby went hunting for layers of clothing for him. So he did just that, pulling his blazer back on as Toby started going through his wardrobe, throwing out multiple sets of pyjamas and pairs of socks. The amount of clothing Toby owned was ridiculous. It was a reminder of his status. And also a reminder that he would only demonstrate his wealth to Adil when Adil needed to keep warm.

Adil settled in a chair, pulling his blazer tight as his lover went searching for clothes for him.

The wardrobe almost seemed bottomless. Adil found himself just watching Toby as he pulled out clothes. Adil was pretty sure Lady Hamilton would weep if she knew who all those fancy, warm pyjamas were going to be worn by.

“I think that’s all I have…” Toby looked at his wardrobe thoughtfully. “Though you can go through too, if you’d like. Can’t hurt to have a second gaze over it all.”

And although Adil didn’t especially want to move just yet, as he was just finding some semblance of warmth, he stood. Toby had found two sets of pyjamas, but Adil was sure he had more. He went into the wardrobe as Toby settled himself on the edge of his bed, just watching the other man.

Adil triumphantly pulled out another pair of pyjamas, and something he was pretty sure was a night shirt. “Are you sure you’re okay with me stealing all your pyjamas?” Adil asked.

Toby motioned at himself. “Not _all_ my pyjamas. I’m wearing a pair,” he gave a wicked grin. “But I’m more than happy to take them off and give them to you.”

With a wide smile of his own, Adil said slyly, “Take them off. I’ll put them on later.”

***

After they had made love, Toby was laying in bed in nothing but his underwear and an undershirt while Adil was standing at the base of the bed, Toby’s clothing spread out on the bed as Adil put on layers and layers.

Adil looked at everything he had spread out on the bed. Four pairs of pyjamas, a nightshirt, and four pairs of socks. For just a moment, Adil felt sort of…hesitant. As much as Toby tried to paint them as equals, there were definitely clear moments of the class divide. Adil thought about his one pair of pyjamas back in his flat, soft, but threadbare.

Maybe he could ask Toby for a pair of his pyjamas. He knew Toby would give him one without a second thought.

And Toby obviously couldn’t help but smile as he watched Adil layer up. Most of his pyjamas were loose and big on _him_. Adil was pretty much drowning in them, though less and less so as he layered himself in the clothes. But it was _cute_ , _way_ too cute, and the two held each other’s gaze, even as Adil pulled on the pyjamas. There was something magical about watching Adil pulling on pair of pyjamas over pair of pyjamas, eye contact only broken when Adil pulled something over his head.

If Toby hadn’t been flushed before, he certainly was now.

It reached a point where Toby had to find a way to distract himself before he did something like tell Adil to forget getting dressed so they could have another round. But Adil was shivering, which just about broke Toby’s heart, and Toby really just wanted his lover to be warm. That definitely took precedence over sex.

And it was nice to know that as soon as Adil was done, he’d be curling up at Toby’s side and getting even more warmed up.

Toby’s mind cast about possible topics he could harp on to distract himself from Adil’s unknowing show. So he finally chose the topic that had most been on his mind for a few days now.

Christmas.

“…and mother is _insisting_ we have a proper family Christmas this year,” Toby was voicing his frustrations as Adil layered up on Toby’s clothes. “Since we didn’t have one last year, with all…” he gestured with his hand. Adil pulled on a second set of pyjamas. “But she’s worried Freddie won’t have leave which…well it’s not like everything is going to stay still because of _Christmas_ ,” Adil pulled on a third set of pyjamas, the ones that Toby had been wearing earlier. “And _then_ Freddie asked if Emma and Mr. Garland could join us for dinner as well, if he’s able to be here for dinner,” Adil pulled on the nightshirt he had found. He hadn’t been sure of it when he pulled it out of the wardrobe, but it was definitely a nightshirt. And to think Toby didn’t even realize he owned a nightshirt! “And I thought mother was just going to _lose it_! She still hates that Freddie and Emma are dating. But I tried telling her it could be much worse.”

Even with his ranting, Toby just looked so _happy_ with Adil pulling on his clothes. As if he had saved them all just for this, just for Adil to layer them on on a freezing cold night. As if that was their only purpose. And as much as Adil attempted to be huffy about it, there was no way he could with the look on his lover’s face. Toby smiling always made Adil smile as well.

“Right,” Adil picked up from the implications at the end of Toby’s tirade. “Her other son could be asking if his staff, male lover could join everyone for dinner,” Adil pulled on a pair of socks.

“Exactly!” Toby exclaimed, his head hitting the headboard of his bed. “Though…” his voice got quiet. “You know I would if I could.”

Sometimes it was painful living like this. Having to do everything in secret, maintain a relationship in secret. Because Toby and Adil couldn’t announce their relationship to the world, as much as they wished they could. And even if homosexuality wasn’t illegal, Adil was still staff. Still Indian.

But they both knew Toby would love to bring Adil to Christmas dinner. He would love to show him off, tell his mother and Freddie and everyone else that this was the man he loved. This was the man who made him happy, who brought joy and wonder to his life.

But Toby couldn’t. He would if he could. But he couldn’t.

Toby dreamed of a world where that would all be possible. Where he wouldn’t have to hide Adil away from the world. Even from his own family. He had thought about telling Freddie or Emma, but the consequences were too severe. Right now, he would have to just enjoy everything the two of them had. The thoughts and pictures imprinted in his mind, like Adil bundled up in Toby’s pyjamas against the cold of the heatless Halcyon.

Adil took this in stride much easier, as always seemed to be his way. Or at least, he appeared to on the very surface. By now, Toby knew his lover well enough that he could tell it was still painful, though. It just came with the two men having been together for as long as they had been. “Of course, Toby,” Adil said evenly as he pulled on another pair of socks, finally feeling properly shielded from the cold.

Toby could see by the look on Adil’s face that he was feeling warmer, and he wasn’t shivering the way he had been earlier. With a wide smile, Toby lifted the covers and Adil crawled into bed beside him, curling up against him. The heavy covers that the hotel exchanged into for the colder months were extra warm from Toby having been tucked under them for some time already. Toby wanted Adil to be as warm as he could, so he pulled the heavy covers over Adil, partially bundling him.

“How many layers do you have on?” Toby kissed the top of Adil’s head.

Pulling the covers close, Adil gave a contented yawn. He was much warmer than he had been since he stripped his blazer off in Toby’s room, and he was feeling much more drowsy as a result. “I don’t know,” he said softly, trying to remember but failing pretty spectacularly. “A bunch,” was Adil’s final answer.

“You are _the_ most bundled person in this hotel,” Toby teased, smiling into Adil’s neck.

For a moment, Adil thought about it. All those women in dresses and light nightgowns. Very few people _lived_ at the Halcyon, to have a full wardrobe with multiple pairs of pyjamas to bundle up against the cold of the hotel. It would have been pretty impressive if guests would have prepared for that sort of thing. Sure, things like the electricity or heat going out had been happening since the war started, but Adil was sure most people didn’t think it was _actually_ going to happen. Especially in such a high end hotel.

“Quite possibly,” Adil laughed. “I’m sure most hotel guests weren’t prepared for this sort of thing.”

Toby was absentmindedly stroking Adil’s side. He wasn’t touching any skin, but Adil could feel Toby’s touch anyway, blazing hot. “I feel sorry for them,” Toby sighed. “At least the sheets are warm.”

“And they don’t have a human hot water bottle.”

“It’s not just that, though…how many pairs of pyjamas do I own?” Toby gave a toothy grin.

“Dunno,” Adil mumbled with a half smile, not wanting to let Toby win this one.

And then Toby’s arm was around Adil’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his warm body. “I didn’t even know I had that many pairs of pyjamas.”

“You wouldn’t,” the words were more resigned than bitter, but Toby’s face fell slightly anyway.

“Or the nightshirt. I have no clue where that came from,” Toby frowned. He knew he had started this, but privilege was privilege and he had to deal with it.

In the end, nothing mattered but Adil’s comfort. Even if that meant something like unintentionally flaunting the amount of clothing he had.

“It’s nice,” Adil smiled, sensing Toby’s emotions and wanting to ease it all. “I think it’s wool.”

Toby smiled as well. It was always nice to know that Adil didn’t judge him, or have any sort of negative feelings about this sort of thing. There may have been drastic differences, but ultimately, they were two men in love. Things like skin color or class divide didn’t matter when it was just the two of them, hiding away in Toby’s hotel room or Adil’s flat.

“I’m sure it’s from my mother. It seems like the sort of thing she would give me,” Toby chuckled softly. His mother had the strangest thoughts on things for her sons at times. Toby couldn’t imagine why she would think he needed a wool nightshirt.

 _Obviously_ , Adil thought, marveling at the softness of the nightshirt and how Toby didn’t even know he had it. It was a bit of a satisfying thought, thinking about how much better he knew Toby than Toby’s mother did. _Lady Hamilton has no clue how hot her son’s body runs_.

Stopping his thoughts about the nightshirt, Adil looked up to Toby. He seemed lost in thought, and Adil was pretty sure what was going on in his head. “You’re thinking about Christmas again,” he said softly. It wasn’t a question…Adil didn’t need to ask the question, the statement was enough.

“Freddie probably won’t be there,” Toby shrugged, trying to play it off as something that didn’t bother him as much. Adil knew better. “Just me and my mother for Christmas? It’s going to be a nightmare. She’ll give me a hard time about work, and finding a woman to settle down with. Hell, she’s probably already found a woman for me to marry and have kids with.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a different woman every week with her.”

Toby gave an unexpected laugh. “It is, isn’t it?” he kissed the top of Adil’s head. “I wish I could bring you to Christmas dinner. I wish I could show you off, tell everyone that _this is the man I love_.”

“Right,” Adil sighed sadly. “And no one would care that I’m Indian and staff and live in a tiny flat near Paddington and am a _man_ ,” he whispered.

It was something both men yearned for. And even though they knew they’d never get that, it was okay to whisper to each other when it was just the two of them, curled up in bed and somehow shielded from the world.

“You get me on Boxing Day,” Toby said softly. Adil felt more than heard the words, as they were spoken into his hair. “I’ve already told mother I have plans. I’ll get a bottle of wine. We can celebrate a bit. I can give you your gift.”

“I don’t want a gift.”

Toby chuckled. “Too bad. I’ve already gotten it.”

“I thought we said no gifts.”

“I saw it in the shop and couldn’t help myself.”

“I don’t have a gift for you.”

“Seeing you layered up in my clothes is the only gift I need. Having you by my side, in bed, in a supposedly freezing hotel is the only gift I need.”

Adil snorted, curling in closer to Toby’s warm body. “You say it’s enough…but it doesn’t feel like enough.”

“Adil…” Toby turned to look into his lover’s eyes. “After everything we’ve been through this past year…after almost losing you, and all the fighting we did before working things out…I’m serious about this when I say it. Just having you here, at my side, just us against the world…it’s the best gift I could ever ask for. Okay?” Adil was silent for a moment, just looking into Toby’s eyes, hoping he could reflect the love he saw there.

Because they _had_ been through so much over the past year, and had come out on top. It made Adil truly understand and believe Toby’s words. Toby’s actions.

Another chill went through Adil’s body. He wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or the intense gaze he was holding with Toby.

“I don’t deserve you, Toby Hamilton,” Adil said softly, but with a soft smile on his face. He shivered again.

“Rubbish. Are you still cold?”

“No, I don’t think so,” but there was wind howling against the windows and Adil was thinking he _might_ still be a little cold.

Ignoring Adil’s words entirely, as if he _knew_ Adil was withholding information. Toby started cocooning him in the blankets. “I might have some old jumpers that would help warm you up.”

“Yeah, okay,” Adil tried to sound nonchalant, but Toby quirked an eyebrow. He knew better.

Getting out of bed, Toby eyed Adil. “Or you could take it all off again.”

“No,” Adil deadpanned, glaring at his lover.

“Can’t blame me for trying,” Toby said with a toothy grin that _almost_ made Adil change his mind. He still couldn’t believe how Toby was fine walking around in just an undershirt and underwear. The cold wasn’t bothering him at all. And Adil desperately wanted that warmth back.

Toby threw some oversized jumpers at Adil, who shimmied out of the blanket cocoon and started pulling them on. “Do you have any clothes that actually _fit_ you?” Adil teased.

“You know I do.”

“Do I, though?” Adil laughed.

Toby rolled his eyes and crawled back into bed. The two cuddled up close again, laying side by side to look into each other’s eyes. “Thank you for staying the night with me,” Toby said softly, running his finger along Adil’s jaw and kissing him gently. “I like when you stay the night with me.”

“We just have to be careful in the morning.”

“I know,” Toby sighed. He turned and set his alarm for fifteen minutes earlier than he usually would when Adil stayed the night. “I set it extra early so you can get out of all my clothes,” he smiled. “God, can you imagine if someone saw you like that?” he chuckled.

They could laugh, but both men knew it wasn’t funny. “The window in my flat doesn’t shut properly,” Adil knew he had mentioned it earlier. “You’re being a good Samaritan by letting me be nice and warm for a night.”

“So you’re nice and warm now?”

“Mmm…” Adil rubbed his nose against Toby’s. “I am.”

“Your nose isn’t,” Toby laughed. “Your nose is still freezing.”

“Well there’s nothing to be done about that,” Adil chuckled. He yawned again. There was no way he was going to make it up much longer.

Toby shifted to his back, pulled Adil close to him. Adil rested his head on Toby’s chest, feeling the steady beat of his lover’s heart. It was comforting, and Adil found himself slipping closer and closer to sleep.

“I love you,” Toby whispered, running his fingers through Adil’s hair.

“I love you too,” Adil whispered back, finding Toby’s other hand and lacing their fingers together.

As he was drifting off to sleep, Adil remembered something from earlier. And he certainly didn’t want to forget again. “Can I have a pair of your pyjamas?” Adil tilted his head up to mutter in Toby’s ear.

Adil felt Toby give a wide smile into his hair. “I would be honored if you did. Take your pick.”


End file.
